An entity (e.g., an individual, a business, an organization, etc.) may achieve sufficient recognition (e.g., reputation, ranking, fame among a targeted audience, etc.) that demands on their time are constrained by the number of hours in a day. A patron (e.g., a follower, an observer, a fan, an employee, a family member etc.) of the entity may desire to communicate a request to the entity. For example, the patron (e.g., may be a person who supports the entity with money, gifts, efforts, and/or endorsements, etc.) may wish for the entity (e.g., may be an artist, writer, museum, charity, institution, etc.) to perform an activity with them (e.g., share a meal, interview online), prepare an article for them (e.g., write a letter, draw a picture, create a sculpture, etc.), undertake a performance for them (e.g., video record a message), and/or achieve a desired goal (e.g., reduce pollution in automobiles), answer questions, etc.
The patron may not have access to the entity because the patron may not have personal contacts to submit the request. Even when the request is submitted (e.g., through postal mail and/or through a website of the entity), the request may not be responded to because it may be difficult for the entity to determine a value and priority of the request in light of opportunities and/or requests submitted by others. For example, the entity may be inundated with requests submitted through a variety of offline (e.g., postal mail, face to face, etc.) and/or online (e.g., a website of the entity).
Furthermore, the patron may not be able to provide sufficient consideration (e.g., something of value provided by the patron to the entity, such as money, goods, services, etc.) that would make the request to compel a candidate for response. As a result, the entity may miss out on considering compelling requests because fewer requests may be submitted.